Lords of Salem
by vampire1031
Summary: There is a new group of ruthless killers in town who call themselves the Lords of Salem, how will Jojo and the pack fare against these monsters?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: say cheese

The pack decide to take the grand kids to a place called Chuck E Cheese, for a nice play date just to get out of the house and to reward them for doing such great job in school. Jojo and Mana take Cyrus, Hawk, Zeke, Jonah, and Lehua. In another Car you have Pam, Aaron, Cody, Mike, and Marcus. And in the final car you have Justin, Mari, Shamus, Michelle and Andrew

They finally arrive at Chuck E Cheese and are having a blast the gang are playing games and eating pizza and just enjoying each other's company it started to get late and the pack was just about to leave, they all got into their car but didn't start them since they saw about 4 people wearing black hooded coats walk into chuck e cheese and locked the doors.

Inside of the restaurant there was still a family along with the workers there and the cloaked figures begin to talk amongst each other.

"Remember what I said not a single soul survives"

The other three agree and start walking towards the family, the dad tries to step in between two of the cloaked figures but gets shot in the knee and falls, one cloaked figure grabs the wife of the man pulls a knife from his pocket and stabs it through her neck and out the top of her head, The husband screams as he tries to stand but cannot as he watches his daughter get thrown into one of the games snapping her neck.

Just then the hooded figure that seems to be the leader stops his follower from killing the son,

"I want to watch the fear in his eyes as I take his life" as he wraps his hands around the teen's throat choking the very life out of him.

Jojo them panic as they call the cops, but one of the members catch eye of the pack and warns his leader as well as the other two, as they calmly walk into the kitchen and disappear. Once the cops arrive they question the pack as well as the workers and the father who just watched his whole family gets murdered.

"Dammit, sounds like the work of the LOS" says one officer

"The….what?" the dad asks in between sobs.

"The LOS or Lords of Salem" another officer replies.

"Who the hell are they and where can I find them!" the man shouts in rage

"You can't find them all you can do is be grateful that they spared you

Jojo and the pack all drive home and are counting their blessings that they left when they did or it could have been one of them.

Once back at the house the younger pack members are still shook up from what they witnessed so they all decide to spend the night in the living room where they know that they have each other to comfort or be comforted. Justin on the other hand is curious to who the Lords of Salem are so he is on his laptop where he searches for them and is shocked to see that they have their own page. He clicks on it and is taken to a site where there is several people all standing in a line, he reads the intro to the site aloud when he hears someone else come in.

"The Lords of Salem are ruthless killers who will take the life of anyone who crosses them or angers them especially their leader, no matter if you are man woman or child if they have you on their list you are as good as dead"

"What kind of monsters are they?" Cyrus asks Justin.

"I don't know Cyrus let us just be grateful that we all got out safe"

"Justin how do we find out more info on them?"

"I guess we click on one of the figures and it will tell us something"

"Ok let's give it a shot"

Justin clicks on the first person on the left and they are taken to another page where it seems that his bio is Justin reads it out loud once more

"Ok so it seems that his name is Don and his occupation is tactics, it doesn't say much more than that"

They read through all the bios and stop at the one in the middle he seems to be one of the shortest but Cyrus and Justin assume that he may be the leader. They click on his page and the laptop begins to go on frits, just then the screen turns black but then a neon green face appears on the screen of the laptop.

"Hello Justin and Cyrus, I know that you got to witness what me and my friends did tonight, I hope you enjoyed the show because there is many more to come, I can guarantee it, Also if you are curious as to why I know your names is because I can see you, I can see everything I know everything. This isn't no magic or witchcraft…well maybe it is, who knows? Ha we know that's for certain, well I must bid thee adieu since we got a lot of more planning to do, it being graduation week and what not"

At the hideout where the Lords of Salem reside, they sit around a table and begin to discuss the plans about their next assignment.

"Tonight was a bloody mess, excellent you all did great to those of you who accompanied me tonight, now we will discuss what we should do about those fucks who are graduating this year"

" My lord please forgive me for asking but why do you hate graduating people so much"

"He has a point my lord you are but a freshman in high school are you not?"

"I WAS a freshman in high school but that's besides the point, the point is that I hate them and I want them dead"

"Forgive me again my lord but my sister is one of those graduating, I don't mean to ask much of you but tonight as you seen I have proven my undying loyalty to you, she is the only blood I have on this earth, please if it isn't much to ask, can you spare her life?

"Sonic are you asking me to spare a senior from my wrath? No one not a single senior will survive my flames is that understood"

Sonic lets out a sigh as he simply nods his head in understanding….

…

Ok that's the end of chapter one, please don't ask why im writing it you will find out in time, but the next story will not be as dark as this one is ok :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dying to graduate

It's finally Saturday the day that the seniors of Whoville High would be graduating, amongst those seniors are Jojo and Jonah. They are all excited as they are all dressed in their cap and gowns and rehearsing the whole ceremony for a couple hours before the actual event.

"Justin I am really worried for Jojo and Jonah as well as the rest of the seniors of Whoville High, I mean what if, just WHAT IF those Lords of Salem guys show up and try to kill the seniors?" Hawk asks

"That is why we must go over their right now and Guard them, Mana says as the pack gets out of their house and stop dead in their tracks, the air in their tires have been released and on one of the windshield is a note with what seems to be a diamond below an upside down heart. Mana quickly grabs the note and reads it out loud so the rest of them can hear.

"Dear Wolves, I have heard a lot about you guys and your strengths, so to keep my followers safe we emptied the air from all your tires just to make sure that you wouldn't interrupt my plans for today. Take care today ok oh and P.S for your safety stay out of my way signed Lord Salem" Mana squeezes the note in his hand as they all try to think of a way to get to the high school. At the high school the seniors are all waiting in their chairs to start the rehearsal but begin to shudder in fear when a song begins to play

_Alone at tranquil twilight,  
A distant church bell tolls,  
The wind forms a ghostly choir  
To summon lost and wayward souls—  
Snow drifts down from the heavens,  
Like ghosts lost in the night—  
Ice crystals cling to trees,  
To set the woods aglow with light-_

Along a forgotten forest path,  
There stands an arch of ancient stone—  
And amidst the hallowed ruins,  
A solemn figure stands alone—  
Snow comes to rest on raven's wings,  
Covering black quills in ivory white—  
And peace settles upon the earth  
Beneath the ebon shroud of Salem's Knight

Just then the doors to the gym is shut and locked the seniors all run to the exits to try and pry it open but are stopped when they see faces hidden behind masks and dark cloaks staring back at them eyes mocking their fear. The seniors stop their frantic struggle when they hear a hissing noise what seems to be far off in the distance. Just then as if by magic the chairs that the seniors once sat on burst into flames. And all the seniors begin to frantically get out they try breaking the glass and other means of escape but to no avail, at one exit there is a girl who is staring deep into the eyes of the masked person, "brother I know that is you, please save me, what are you doing are you really going to let the last blood family you have burn and die before your very eyes?!" she screams.

"I am sorry sis, but my loyalty lies with Lord Salem, I hope you can forgive me" Sonic says as what seems to be a tear falls from behind his mask as he turns and walks away not holding back the pain he breaks down in tears.

Just then the cops and the fire fighters arrive to put out the flames, there were no fatalities but a lot were in critical and severe condition. Sonic worried that his sister may have perished falls down to his knees.

"Please sister, Please find it in your heart to forgive me, It was a tough situation and decision for me to make, I just hope you bear no grudge against me"

"Sonic" a voice calls out. Sonic looks up and to his amazement he sees his sister unconscious as well as…. Jonah and Jojo? Seeing that his sister is alive and safe he kneels in front of his leader.

"Lord Salem I have so much gratitude that you decided to spare my sister's life I devote my life and am willing to die for you my lord" Sonic says with triumph in his voice.

"you were willing to sacrifice the last of your blood because it was an order, you have proven that your loyalty knows no bounds or limits so I gift you with my grace and spared your sister"

"Thank you my lord but if I may ask why spare them?" he asks looking at Jonah and Jojo

"Because they mean a lot more to me alive then dead, now listen well sonic ok as an order no harm shall befall them or their friends is that understood"

"yes my lord I will let the others know of your orders"

"good now let's take your sister home and leave these two here, when they awake they will have no memories of what happened today and neither will your sister, to her your still her protective little brother"

"thank you my lord you are a kind person" Sonic says as he picks up his sister and carries her home but not before removing his hood and mask just in case she woke up

…

End of Chapter 2, I wonder why lord salem would spare Jonah and Jojo? Does he somehow have a connection to them that his followers don't know about? Find out in the next 2 chapters


End file.
